Baccano! Manga Chapter 005
The title of Chapter 005 is "Destiny." Official Blurb Hearing the tale of Firo's encounter with the Phantom Father, Maiza sets out to investigate the scene of the fire in which the "immortal" was said to be involved. Characters in order of Appearance * Nile (dream; memory) * Maiza Avaro * Firo Prochainezo * Randy and Pezzo * Denkurō Tōgō (memory) * Victor Talbot (memory) * Szilard Quates * Isaac & Miria Synopsis The chapter opens with a panel of the Advena Avis in 1711. The ship has made it safely out of port, and now "all that's left" is to perform 'the experiment'. Nile remarks that from this point forward, they have no idea what is going to happen. In the next panel, someone looks at Maiza Avaro and thinks "that's precisely why I expect great things from you...Mr. Maiza." The next page cuts to the night of the summoning. An alchemist races through the ship and calls for the others to wake up – Szilard Quates has betrayed the ship; he has devoured several of the alchemists already. A pair of feet stop to look at the empty clothes of a devoured alchemist on the floor. The manga returns to 1927. Maiza wakes from his dream (it is almost 5:10 in the morning) of that dreaded night and puts on his glasses. He reflects that he has not had an 'ugly dream' like that in a 'very long time.' He dresses, and makes his way to The Alveare. There he is greeted by Firo Prochainezo (who has a bandage over the wound he incurred in his fight with Donatello the previous day) and Randy and Pezzo. Maiza asks if Firo's injuries are all right, and suggests that he take the day off. Firo claims that he is fine, and Randy and Pezzo comment that Firo is always "getting himself busted up" and that he "shouldn't be so reckless." Maiza quietly murmurs that "People...die quite easily, you know." Firo rubs his neck. He knows that, but the same time he simply does not see himself as that fragile. Randy grins and says to Maiza that people are tougher than one would think - after all, the priest (Donatello) that Firo tangled with did not die. Randy and Pezzo praise Firo for cornering the "Phantom Father" himself, and Randy jokes that he had thought Firo was not going to be able to accomplish anything after he had hightailed it out of the Alveare. The two demand to know what the "Phantom Father" was like, and ask if he also had anything to do with the church fire the previous day. Firo says that he doesn't know what happened at the church, but he heard that the priest had been involved. He tells them that the priest was as weird as the rumors make him out to be - Firo knows that he hurt Donatello, but in the next moment, the priest would be fine. And even when he bled, too. Maiza clutches Firo's arm tightly and asks Firo what sort of man this priest was. Firo describes the priest's appearance, and Randy asks if the man is a friend of Maiza's. Maiza does not think so, and Randy sighs that if the priest had been Maiza's friend, he could have asked Maiza how the trick was done. Firo insists that what he witnessed did not feel like an illusion, and Randy teasingly asks him if he is implying that there really is a person in their world who does not die. Now that is a trick he would love to learn. Pezzo jokes that maybe some 'dead guy' went vampire, or maybe the person was a homunculus some alchemist made. Maiza interrupts the trio's joking: "If you keep living, you only accumulate regrets." The three turn to look at him, and he smiles slightly and adds, "Simply not dying wouldn't make you omnipotent, would it?" Firo attempts to reply, but Maiza tells him to pay it no mind; at any rate, he has some business at the church Firo mentioned. Firo offers to lead him over to the church, and the two exit the Alveare. As they make headway, Firo notes that Maiza seems somewhat tense. He stops when Maiza comes to a halt some distance away from the church, and assures him that if he keeps walking straight he should see the building soon. Maiza tells Firo that he need not accompany him any farther, and thanks him for coming all this way. Having picked up on Maiza's tension, Firo offers his help with whatever Maiza may need – after all, if Maiza is potentially looking for something in the church, two heads are better than one. At that, Maiza declares that this has nothing to do with Firo and turns to leave. Firo clenches his bruised fist and says that just as he took a beating for the Gandor brothers that he grew up with, he is similarly prepared to take a beating for his Martillo Family as well. Thus, if Maiza ever has something that Firo can do, he should tell him. Maiza looks his way and observes that Firo tends to confront everything head-on, and wonders if that is why he is always getting hurt. Firo pouts that Maiza is calling him simple, and Maiza corrects him: he is saying that Firo grows faster with every injury. Looking down, he adds, "I only...thought I should confront matters as well." He admits to Firo that he has been thinking about 'something bad' that happened long ago, and apologizes for worrying him. If there proves to be a crisis, he promises to rely upon Firo. Once Firo sets off for the Alveare, Maiza resumes his walk towards the church. He reflects on his words ("if there's a crisis") and murmurs that he "musn't drag the Martillos into this." He debates on his options - should he avoid going out in the open? Should he look for 'him' (Szilard) on his own? Which option would cause less trouble for the organization? He smiles a little and murmurs that it would probably be best if he left the Martillo Family for good. Then again - leaving the Family was not the first option that sprang to his mind, which means that he must have changed over the years. When Maiza arrives at the entrance of a ruined church, he uses the scorch marks as confirmation that this is the church relevant to his interests. As he steps inside, he muses that the "Phantom Father" is probably not one of the alchemists from the ship, but it will not hurt for him to be careful regardless. He pauses - there is a little boy clutching a bag by the altar. He raises his voice and says "I see I'm not the first one here." The boy shoves the bag behind his back and asks if Maiza is a cop; Maiza replies that given his position, he prefers to avoid cops - just like the boy does on account of his thieving ways. The boy yells at him to 'shut up,' - and asks him whose fault does he think it is that the boy has to scavenge here in the first place. He says that his father is at a speakeasy again today - he drinks, breaks things, feels bad about it and then drinks again to forget it. The boy says that liquor must be bad - after all, that is why the Prohibition is in effect. Maiza does not agree - he says that the 'fools' are those who give into the temptation of liquor. Both now, and long ago... Maiza suddenly notices the creaking of the damaged wooden beams above the boy, just in time to lunge forward and shove the boy out of the way when the beams crash down moments later. Though the boy is fine, Maiza is not so lucky - the beams have crushed his lower half and at least one of his hands, killing him instantly. The boy groans, sits up, and gasps in horror at Maiza's corpse. He is then confused when the scattered blood starts moving, receding slowly but surely back into Maiza's body. Once Maiza regains consciousness, he lifts his head. Through bloodied teeth - as the blood is trickling back up his chin and through his mouth - Maiza says, "Well...I gave in to the temptation of liquor too, in a way...it was a rather harsh liquor." The manga flashes back to the Advena Avis, where it depicts the summoning of the 'demon' and the drinking of the Grand Panacea. Back to 1927. The boy stares in awe as blood and flesh return to Maiza's hand, as his thumb reforms and skin reknits, and whispers: "You don't...die?" Maiza places his hat back atop his head, and as he steps away from the rubble he replies, "Strictly speaking...that's not quite true." He is pleased to see that the boy has survived. Putting a finger to his lips, he requests that the boy not tell anyone that he met Maiza at the church. The boy shivers, and flees the scene. Maiza watches him go, and says out loud that he had not meant to frighten the child – though his reaction was only normal. Walking toward the ruined doors, Maiza's focus returns to the problem with Szilard. He thinks that while this whole situation may be the result of what he'd wished for, he still has to face 'it.' It's already been "what...two hundred years?" Exiting the church, he concludes that someday he will settle things with Szilard 'without fail' - after all, neither of them have a time limit. The scene cuts back to 1711. Nile, Denkurō Tōgō and Victor Talbot are searching for Szilard. Nile asks if it is all right if he beheads the old man, given that Szilard will not die from it. Denkurō adds that Szilard has already eaten several of their companions, so they must not let their guard down. Victor grits his teeth - to think they would gain immortality and end up fearing death right off the bat. In another part of the deck, Maiza opens the door of a cabin to find Szilard devouring an alchemist. Maiza confronts him: "What have you done...Szilard?" The manga cuts to 1930. Isaac & Miria (unnamed) have arrived in New York. Standing with arms akimbo, Isaac declares that this is their city of hope. Mimicking his pose, Miria says that the city really is bursting with it (hope). As the two sport wide, matching smiles, an observer stares at them and wonders what's 'with those guys?' Thus ends the San Gennaro/1927 arc. Trivia Unanswered Questions * What happened when Maiza confronted Szilard aboard the ship? * Who are the couple in the last panel and what do they mean by "our city of hope?" Category:Manga Chapters